Ouran Adventure
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: With her journey into the past done, Kagome finds out that her life is changing drastically. Will this be a good thing or a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not Higurashi Kagome, But Hisagawa Kagome

She had finally finished her quest. It took long enough. She was happy, but also sad. Inuyasha had decided to go to hell with Kikyo. Miroku and Sango left to re-establish the demon slayer village, a now resurrected Kohaku leaving with them. Shippo had joined Sesshomaru. He was a demon and Sesshomaru would be able to guide him in all aspects of his demon blood. She had no business being in the past anymore, so she returned home after a tear-filled goodbye.

"It's done, mama," she said as she entered the house. "The jewel is complete." She noticed the sad air that clung around her mother. "Mama? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry." She dried her tears. "There wasn't anything else I could do."

"What are you talking about?" She was confused. Everything was fine the last time she was here.

"For the past year and a half, I have been in a never-ending battle." She signaled for Kagome to sit down. "Your father got wind of your absences," she stated.

"But mama, papa died years ago."

Her mother shook her head. "He was your step-father," she admitted. "In the past, before you were born, I dated a man. We had been together for years. I thought we were going to get married, until I met his parents." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He was kind to me, and smart. I loved him very much, but his parents did not approve of me for him." She opened her eyes. "I had been living with him for a few months at the time. We both were in college. One day, he broke it off. He had gone to speak with his parents. When he had returned, there was no emotion on his face. He broke it off and said we were better off with different people. Two months later, he was married to another woman, and I had not known I was pregnant with you. I never finished college. Instead I had gone to a shrine to pray. My parents had told me that he was going to do something like that, but I hadn't listened. I met what you knew to be your father at the shrine I prayed at. It was an almost instant connection. We married some months later." She sighed. "My parents had disowned me by then."

"Mama." She hugged her mother.

"He found out about you sometime later. He hid it from his parents and wife. He wanted to see you, even offered money, but I couldn't take it." She shook her head. "Kaijo had already accepted you as his daughter. He was very proud of you." She smiled. "For the most part, your father kept his distance, especially after his wife had given birth. He was forced to focus more on his own family." She got sad again.

"I guess he was keeping tabs on you, because not long after your absences started to get out of control did I get served with papers."

"Papers?" Kagome was confused.

"He was petitioning the court for custody of you. I fought it long and hard. I was lucky the court hadn't taken your brother from me." She placed her head in her hands. "Just yesterday the judge gave his decision." She took a calming breath. "They ruled me an unfit parent for you. Your father could provide better for you. A better life, a better education, better opportunities."

She hugged her mother. "I don't want to go," she whispered.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. He will be here in a week to get you. He has things he needs to setup before he can get you."

"I will visit as much as I can," She whispered.

~Scene Change~

He looked at the transcripts of his daughter. Her grades, with exception to her math grade was outstanding. She wasn't failing math, but she could definitely do better. He was filling out the paperwork for the school he wanted her to go to. He had given a nice donation to allow her admittance this late in the school year. He already picked up her uniform. The maids had already started on setting up her room, a designer being hired, though he didn't know her interests. He had a personal shopper getting her clothes and accessories. She had to look the part. He just had to break the news to his family. His wife would be supportive of anything he did. He wasn't sure how his children would take it. His parents, whom wanted him to have nothing to do with his ex or their daughter, had died.

He left his study and entered the family room, where he had his family gathered. He took the single seat and looked at them. His youngest looked curious and had her eyes on him. His son looked uninterested and the middle child, was looking at her nails. His wife looked prim and proper, hands on her crossed knees.

"I know this is coming to you as a shock, but your older sister is coming to live with us."

"What?" The middle child said, outraged.

"Older sister?" The youngest said, curious.

"You're kidding?" His son said. He was the oldest of the three. "I thought I was the oldest."

"No." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hadn't known at the time, but my ex-girlfriend had been with child when I broke up with her and married your mother."

"We are only learning of her now?" His son said.

"That isn't the point. She will be coming to live with us in a week. She'll be going to your school as well. I want you to try to get along with her." His wife was remarkably calm about this.

"Is she nice?" His youngest asked.

"I am sure she is," he assured his youngest, giving her a smile. "And she'll just adore you."

"Now I'm not even the oldest girl," his middle child complained. "And that means he isn't even considered the heir."

"That isn't fair," his son complained. "She's taking everything away from us."

"She isn't taking everything away from anyone," he reasoned. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Just try to get along with her." He stood and left the room.

"Your father is going through a lot right now," Their mother said. "Just give it some time."

"Whatever." Two of the three stormed off.

"Don't worry, mama, everything will be fine." The youngest smiled before skipping off.

~A Week Later~

Kagome stood outside with the few bags she was taking. She was sitting beneath the Goshinboku. It calmed her even though she was sad. She had already told her mother, grandfather and brother goodbye. She would miss spending time on the shrine. She wasn't sure how this was going to go.

~Scene Change~

He sat in the limo with his youngest next to him. He had asked his children and wife if they would go with him to pick up their sister. The twins had refused, and his wife didn't want to upset the twins so she wasn't going, but his youngest was sitting next to him in the limo.

"Papa, do you think she knows any stories?" His youngest asked from next to him.

"I don't know, maybe." He looked at her with a tired smile. The twins were being rebellious right now. He was hoping to not have as many issues with his eldest child. He had never met her before, but if she was anything like her mother, she would be kind.

"Sir, we are here," the driver said as the car came to a stop. He looked out the window to see a set of long stairs. His daughter eagerly jumped out of the car and he followed after her at a sedate pace, enjoying the cool breeze and quiet of the surroundings. When he got to the top, his youngest had paused. There was a girl sitting next to the largest tree he had ever seen, a bag next to her. She seemed sad but relaxed. She looked like her mother but she had his eyes.

She was curious as to if this was her sister. She approached and the girl seemed to notice her. Her eyes looked at her and she was amazed. A giant smile lit up her face. "Sugoi! You're so pretty."

"Ano, arigato." She looked at the cute little girl in front of her.

"Are you my ane?" She looked hopeful.

"I am Kagome," she said, not sure who this little girl was.

"I'm Hisagawa Nasaka." She gave a cute bow.

"Hisagawa?" She seemed to be thinking it over. She vaguely remembered her mother mentioning the name. It came to her and her eyes widened slightly before she smiled at the little girl. "I guess that makes me your ane, imouto." Her eyes lit up and the little girl jumped at her with a hug. Kagome caught her.

"Do you know any stories?" She looked up at her with eyes very much like her own.

"I know lots of stories. Maybe I will tell you a few." The girl cheered and hugged her tighter.

He was surprised by how well the two got along after just meeting. It gave him a bit of hope that she would feel welcomed into his home. The driver finally managed to get to the top of the steps and approached to get her bag. He lifted it with a lot of difficulty.

"I can get it," she told him as she stood. Nasaka was back on her feet. She picked up the bags and looked at him. She looked back one final time at the shrine before heading down the steps. She placed the bag in the open trunk before getting into the limo. Nasaka followed after her and curled up at her side. He got in and the driver closed the door before getting back in the driver's seat and driving off.

She looked out the window as the scenery passed by. Her arm was around the little girl at her side. She could tell she had fallen asleep at her side. She smiled softly and could feel her sigh.

It was sometime later that the limo stopped. The door was opened and she picked up the sleeping girl, following after the man that turned out to be her father. The door opened and there stood a kind looking woman and two teenagers that looked remarkably alike. One looked pissed she was there and the other was trying to give off a vibe that they owned everything.

"Kagome, this is my wife, Nanao, your brother, Naosuke, and your other sister, Nana."

"Nice to meet you." She gave a slight bow just because she didn't want to drop Nasaka.

"Whatever," Naosuke said. He seemed to size her up. "You don't seem like anything special." He crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Naosuke," their father reprimanded.

"She even dresses like a commoner," Nana said.

"Nana," he couldn't believe the attitude of his children. "That was uncalled for."

"It's too loud," Nasaka said, rubbing at her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay." She rubbed Nasaka's back. "Where is her room so I can put her to sleep?"

"Up the stairs, ane," she mumbled sleepily. Kagome started up the stairs, the driver behind her with her heavy bag. He seemed to be having a hard time even though he was trying to keep his composure. She was directed to a door with Nasaka's name on it in pink. She walked in and placed the tired girl on the bed before grabbing some night clothes for the girl. She got her dressed in it easily enough.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asked sleepily, having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Tomorrow, imouto," she said to the sleepy girl. "You are much too tired right now." She nodded and got into bed. Kagome easily tucked her in and kissed her brow. She turned off the light and closed the door. She walked back down the stairs to see what was her father talking at the two others. The driver was still having trouble with the bag. She took it from him and he looked at her surprised as she continued down the stairs.

"Nasaka is asleep," she said quietly. Nanao looked at her kindly and the twins looked at her like she was an intruder.

"Thank you, Kagome. She is usually hard to put down," her father said. He smiled at her slightly. "Satoshi will show you to your room." Said male bowed and Kagome followed him up the stairs. "You two need to be nicer," he told them. "She had no choice in this matter, but she is still your older sister. Off to bed." The two grumbled as they headed up the stairs.

"Give them time, Naruhiko," Nanao told him with a hug. "This is all new. I am just glad Nasaka has taken to her." He nodded as he hugged her back.

"Kagome has taken with her as well." He sighed. This was such a hard thing to do. But he just wanted what was best for all of his children.


	2. Hisagawa Kagome, Hostess

Chapter 2: Hisagawa Kagome, Hostess

She was awake bright and early the next day. It was before four in the morning. She had convinced a maid to go get bento boxes the night before. She had packed her own bento box and brought it with her. She quickly took a shower and headed down to the kitchen. She had all the ingredients she would need to make lunch.

She easily had it all packed and ready by six. She was getting dressed now. The dress, a hideous yellow, made her look sickly. She would need to do something about this. She left her room to see a maid having a hard time waking up Nasaka. She excused the maid and approached the bed of the still sleeping child. She sat on the edge and ran her hand through the girl's messy tresses. She scrunched up her face but didn't wake up.

"Imouto," she whispered gently. "Time to wake up and get ready for school." She rubbed the girl's head. "Come on, or you won't have time for breakfast."

"Ane?" She whispered sleepily. She sat up and saw the blue eyed, raven haired girl. Her hair was so different from her own brown hair.

"Yes." She stood and Nasaka got out of bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Kagome helped her change out of her pajamas and into her elementary school uniform. She sat the young girl down at the vanity and brushed out her hair while her sister's eyes closed slowly. She French braided Nasaka's hair and secured it before pulling socks onto her sister's feet. She grabbed Nasaka's shoes and school bag before heading down the stairs. Nasaka was still sleepy, but she didn't put up a fight.

Her father and his wife were standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was just before seven and they were surprised to see Nasaka awake and dressed for school with no fuss. They watched as Kagome placed the bag on her back and slipped her shoes on her feet. Kagome stood and walked out of the room, and they were not sure where she was going. Naosuke and Nana were also there, bored but ready to go to school.

"Your hair looks nice this morning, musume," Naruhiko told his youngest.

"Ane did it," she said with a yawn. A few wisps of hair framed her face.

Kagome came back in with the wrapped boxes. "Nasaka, imouto." She held forward a baby pink wrapped box. It had little bunnies and flowers on it. The sleepy girl took the lunch. "Father." She held forward the larger box. It was a dark blue box with an orange design. "Step mother." It was a light green with red flowers. She took it surprised. "Ototo." She held forward a dark blue box with light blue and white designs. He scoffed at her, but still took it. His father would be upset if he was anything but polite to his sister. "Nana, imouto." She held forward the pink lunch box with light blue and white flowers.

"Like I need your food." She knocked the box out of Kagome's hand and it clattered to the floor, the food spilling out.

"Nana," her mother scolded as the girl left the door.

"It's okay," Kagome said. "We should get to school. I wouldn't want us to be late." Her father nodded and they left the room. Kagome helped Nasaka into the limo and then got in, Naosuke closing the door behind him as he got comfortable. The lunch was in his lap, but he ignored her. He could see how attached to her Nasaka already was. It was probably because Nana wasn't affectionate with her.

They got to the elementary part of the school and Kagome gave Nasaka a hug before the girl slipped out. She held her school bag and lunch forward. Nasaka thanked her and Naosuke rubbed her head in affection before she skipped off to school to meet up with her friends. The limo started back off and stopped at the high school portion of the large school. He slipped out first and helped Nana out, his lunch in his hand with his school bag. The two of them ignored her. She slipped out of the limo with the help of the driver.

"I am sorry about them," he commented.

She shook her head with a soft smile. "It is not your fault. It will take a bit of time for them to warm up to me." She gave a slight bow. "Have a great day, Satoshi-san." She turned with her lunch and bag and headed into the large school. She knew they were whispering about her, but entered the office to get her schedule and to meet the headmaster.

She waited patiently for the man. She was allowed entrance and bowed politely to the blonde male. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Souo-Kocho."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hisagawa-san." He smiled at her. "Welcome to Ouran High School."

"Please, Kagome is fine," she commented.

"I was surprised when your father came to me about enrolling you into the school. I was surprised he had another child."

"I was surprised as well," she admitted.

"If there is anything you need, just let me know."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could wear something else to school, instead of this. It makes me look a little sick." He looked at her and had to agree.

"What did you have in mind?" She came forward and pulled a picture from her bag and showed it to him. "I do not see why not."

"Thank you." She gave a bow.

"There is someone that will be escorting you around."

"Have a nice day, Kocho." She gave another bow before leaving his office. Waiting for her was a blonde boy that looked to be in her grade.

"Hisagawa-san, I am here to take you to class." He gave a gentlemanly bow. "I am Suou Tamaki."

"Thank you, Souo-san. Just Kagome, please." She gave a polite bow in turn.

"I will, as long as you call me Tamaki, hime." He looked up at her from his bow, hoping to get a reaction out of her. There was not even a blush.

"To class then." He nodded and walked with her.

~Scene Change~

He was upset with Nana and had put a hold on her card. She wanted to be rude when food was offered of her, then she didn't need to buy food at school. Nanao had tried to convince him not to, but he told her that Nana would not learn her lesson if he didn't do this. Kagome had been nice and took her time to make them a meal. She had ended up agreeing.

~Scene Change~

Lunch came around and Naosuke found himself sitting with his friends. He had the lunch Kagome made sitting in front of him. He could see his older sister sitting at the same table as the host club. He scowled at this. He had asked to join but they had laughed in his face. She shows up and is basically pulled to come eat with them. He didn't know Nana was sitting at the table behind him.

He scoffed and opened the lunch box, the smell of teriyaki chicken wafted up to his nose and made his mouth water. He pulled the next layer off to see pickled radish and a salad with a sesame dressing. The last layer held what looked to be strawberry mochi. He had bought hot green tea to go with his lunch.

"Man, that smells good," one of his friends said, looking into the layers. "You are so lucky that the cook likes you so much."

He took a bite of the food with the packed chopsticks. It was still perfectly warm and it tasted as good as it smelt. "The cook didn't make me lunch," he commented as he dabbed the corners of his mouth. "My half-sister made me lunch." He ate more. It was just so good.

Nana scowled as she looked at her brother's back. Her card wasn't working and he had refused to let her use his. None of her friends were giving her money either. They knew she was being punished for something. She looked to her half-sister to see her sitting with the host club. Tamaki had dragged her to sit with them, even though she had protested.

"So, that is your other sister," one of Naosuke's friends said as he looked at the only female at the host club table. "She looks hot." He smirked. "Do you think she'd give me a shot?"

"She's older than you, and she may only be my half-sister, but I wouldn't let you date her anyways." He had just finished his salad and was now eyeing the mochi. He took a bite of it, followed by a drink of green tea. They were delicious.

"That looks good," one of his friends said as they reached for one of them.

"You didn't ask," Naosuke said as he pulled away from the grabbing hand. He took another bite of his mochi. "And it is good." He ate the last one in a single bite to stop the attempt at the mochi. His friend gave an unfair as he packed up the bento box and re-wrapped it.

The bell rang and he went back to class. He looked at the test he was given and hung his head. History was by far his worse subject. He wouldn't hear the end of this from his father. He sunk lower in his seat as the Hitachin twins made fun of him. It was so embarrassing. But the teacher said he could take a make-up test tomorrow after school. He would have to study hard today.

~Scene Change~

The end of the day came and it found her in music room three, Tamaki had dragged her here, saying she should join the club. She wasn't sure what kind of club it was, but she wanted friends. This club might actually provide that for her.

"We don't have girls in this club," one of the twins said. She was sure with time she could tell them apart.

"What kind of club is this anyways?" Kagome asked. It was in a music room and there were no girls apart of this club, aside from the one she could see masquerading as a boy.

"This is a host club," Tamaki said with a flourish. "We cater to beautiful girls that have too much time on their hands.

"Recently, many males have complained about our club," Kyoya said. He was also in most of her classes. "We figured, if we added a girl to the club, we could get the males to stop, and possibly increase our club's profits."

"You would be the best girl to add to our club," Tamaki said. He was smiling at her, trying to look charming.

"And we have the perfect outfit for you to wear," the twins said as they looked her over. They were glad they had brought in one of their mother's designs. Admittedly, they wanted Haruhi to wear it, but it was a little big on her in the chest area. It looked to be the right size for the older female. One of them held it up. It was sapphire in color with white frills and black bows and ribbons. It looked better than the school's dress.

"Just give it two weeks," Kyoya said. "If you don't like it, you can quit and we will not think badly of you." He had a smile on his face.

"I guess I can." She had a thoughtful look. "I do want to make some friends." She smiled. "I should go change." She took the offered dress and headed to the changing room.

"Does this mean Haruhi can come out as a girl now?" A tiny blonde asked.

"Maybe," Kyoya said as he looked at his laptop. "We would lose business if she did. She has a fan base as she is. We will have to see how things go with Hisagawa-san."

"So? What do you think?" They turned to see Kagome in the dress. It complimented her eyes and came down to just above her knees. Her hair was pulled half up, bangs framing her face.

"We knew it would suit you," the twins said, looking her over.

"It does suit her," Kyoya said. He had a smirk on his face. He could see the profits.

"The doors will open soon," Tamaki said.

"I have already set up your area over here," Kyoya said. "But we will greet everyone over here." They moved to a couch and Kyoya sat down at one end. Tamaki sat in the middle and she took a seat at the other end. The twins stood behind Kyoya, Haruhi stood behind Tamaki and Seniors stood behind her. She has on a smile and the doors opened. Rose pedals and floral perfume filled the air.

"Welcome," Tamaki greeted as the first guests arrived. The girls seemed to blush, but they finally noticed the new person in the room.

"I hope we can be friends," Kagome said with a soft smile. The girls blushed and murmured to themselves. Kagome stood and curtsied perfectly. "Let today's activities begin." She stood and the rest of the hosts sat in their respective areas. The girls went to their designated hosts. She didn't have any costumers yet, so got up to get a tea set and some sweets.

Nana saw her half-sister in the host club. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Naosuke, without Kyoya seeing. She put it away and smirked into her cup.

He received the text and made his way to the third music room to see his older sister sitting in an area by herself. He just wanted to confirm what Nana said. He turned to leave, but his friends had wandered over and took seats. They were blushing like fools and he could do nothing but storm out. He would catch hell for this if his father found out Kagome joined the host club. He didn't particularly like it that Nana went.

Club hours ended and everything was already cleaned up. Kyoya was going through the numbers. "Today was a success," He stated as he closed his laptop. Kagome was changing back into the hideous yellow dress.

"Kagome seems to be a hit with the boys, and she seemed to get a friendly response out of the females." The door opened to see a little girl skip in. She was wearing the elementary school uniform and her hair was in a French braid. Her eyes looked familiar.

"Ane!" She called. "Time to go home." Kagome came out.

"Alright, imouto." Kagome came out. "Nana and Naosuke didn't want to get me?"

"No." She smiled. "But I don't mind. I like spending time with ane." She took her hand as they walked out, Kagome with her school bag and empty bento. "Thank you for lunch. It was so good."

"You're welcome, Nasaka." She smiled down at her little sister. There was a fondness in her eyes.

The other hosts watched her leave with the little girl, now identified as her sister. She interacted with her so well, and the little girl just seemed to adore her. It warmed many hearts seeing them act so caring to each other.

They slid into the limo and it left. Naosuke was angrily texting on his phone. He slipped it into his pocket and Nana seemed to be upset. While at the host club, the guy she liked wouldn't stop flirting shamelessly with Kagome. Kagome had seemed to deflect his advances to focus on the rather large group of males that had been in her section. She had been nice and polite in rejecting him. But he hadn't seemed to take no for an answer.

Kagome pulled out her own phone and looked through her contacts. She found Kyoya's (Shadow King) number and sent him a text, requesting to never have to deal with her brother's friend. She was not overly fond of Kyoya because of his attitude, but he would go with her request, especially since she said she felt threatened by the male's presence, and it could become an issue for the club if the male in question was allowed to continue visiting the host club.


	3. Bonding

Chapter 3: Bonding

They got home and Nana basically danced into the house. Naosuke had his head hanging, knowing his father was going to let him have it for the appalling history test. Kagome was taking up the rear with Nasaka. Nasaka was holding her hand and talking happily. She had said that she had shared her food with her best friend since she wasn't able to eat it all, and her best friend thoroughly enjoyed it. They entered the room with her parents.

"Father, Kagome joined the host club," she said without skipping a beat.

"Naosuke, why didn't you stop her?" He said with a scowl.

"Father," Kagome cut in. "You can't blame that on him." She looked up at him with soft eyes. "I wanted to make friends, and the host club seems to be a way to do that."

"Couldn't you join a different club, musume?" He asked kindly.

"There is no archery club, and Ootori-san approached me ahead of time with Souo-san. They have been welcoming so far, and it isn't that bad."

"Fine, but I want you to watch her Naosuke, and make sure nothing happens." He gave him a pointed look. "And your history teacher called me about the test you took. I expected better from you. You are lucky she is giving you a second chance. Don't screw it up." He turned and left.

"Thanks a lot, Nana. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut." He turned and ran up the stairs.

"Ane, can you play with me?" Nasaka said, pulling on her sleeve.

Kagome knelt and looked her little sister in the eyes. "Not right now, okay, imouto. Go do your homework, and I'll tell you a story tonight, okay?"

"Okay, ane." She hugged her and ran off to do her homework. Kagome stood and could see Nana glaring at her. She scoffed before storming off to her own room.

Kagome knew Naosuke was in a bad mood so she headed to the kitchen. She had finished her homework in class, but would be looking into having someone tutor her in math. It was her worse subject. She pulled out what she would need for a few quick simple dishes and started on a dessert for dinner. It would be a red velvet cake with a lemon cream frosting. It took about forty-five minutes for everything to be done. She placed the dishes on a tray and headed up to Naosuke's room and knocked. The door opened and he scowled. He opened the door and went back to his desk.

"I'm sorry about what father said to you." She set the tray down. "I know things are not how they were. You don't have to watch me and I'll tell dad you were there."

"It's not that." He sighed. "I wanted to be in the host club so bad, but when I asked, they laughed in my face and told me there was nothing special about me. They are friends with each other and they always seem to have each other's backs. When you got invited after just arriving, it made me jealous." He slumped his shoulders. "I can't seem to do anything right."

"I will always help you if you need it," Kagome said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "Eat. It might cheer you up. And if you need help, just let me know." She quietly left his room and went to her own for a bit of meditation. A knock on her door signified it was time for dinner. She had already changed out of her uniform and was in more comfortable clothes. She left her room and walked down with a chipper Nasaka. She was telling Kagome she had already finished her homework.

They sat at dinner and Naosuke was just pushing his food around his plate, not really hungry. Nana was trying to eat quickly but politely and Nasaka was talking between bites to Kagome about her day. Kagome listened as she ate, eating politely.

"Is something wrong with the food?" His father asked him.

"I'm just not very hungry," he said.

"Snacking again?" He was scowling at his son.

"Ano, that was my fault," Kagome interrupted politely. "He was in a bad mood, so I made him some food. I might have gone a little overboard."

He sighed. "Please don't let it happen again." Kagome nodded. He wasn't so mad anymore. The dinner plates had been replaced by plates with cake on them. They took a bite and couldn't help but think it was delicious. "You've outdone yourself," he told the chef.

"I didn't make it. Kagome-sama did," he bowed and left to let them enjoy the rest of their evening.

Nana was surprised but tried to hide how much she enjoyed the dessert. When her father asked for more, he had been told that there was no more. He was disappointed, but he dismissed them for the evening. He had more paperwork he had to get done.

"Kagome, could you help me?" Naosuke asked. He was a bit embarrassed to be asking her for help. She just gave him a smile and nodded. They entered his room. She pulled up a seat and he handed her his paper. She looked it over and did a few minor corrections. She handed it back to him with a smile.

"You have the facts down," she commented. "You know the dates and the significant events, you just mixed up a few names." He blushed but looked over his paper. She had only switched the names around. After he made the corrections, he asked her to quiz him for his make-up test. She spent an hour quizzing him. She gave him a smile and a great job. "Don't second guess yourself," Kagome advised him. "You should do just fine." He nodded and thanked her. She gave him another smile before leaving his room. She looked at the time and went to Nasaka's room. A maid was having a hard time getting her to take a bath. Kagome walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. The maid nodded and left.

"Nasaka, time for a bath." She knelt to be eye level with her. "After your bath, I'll get you ready for bed and tell you a story." Nasaka looked excited, so she got undressed and let Kagome wash her off before getting into the warm bath to relax for a little bit. She smiled and got a towel and bath robe ready for Nasaka. She dried her off before wrapping her in the bath robe. She wrapped Nasaka's hair in the towel and had her sit at the vanity. She dried her hair so it wasn't dripping wet before taking a comb and parting her hair. She combed it out and let it dry as she pulled out pajamas and underwear for her sister. She put them on without a fight. She hopped onto the bed and Kagome tucked her in, taking a seat next to her. She had Nasaka close her eyes to imagine what the characters looked like. That night, she told her sister the story of a demon lord and his human ward.

"Another story," Nasaka said sleepily.

"Tomorrow night, imouto," she said gently. She kissed her forehead and gave her a smile before tucking her in more warmly. "Oyasumi nasai, imouto."

"Oyasumi nasai, ane." She settled and was asleep in a moment.

Kagome stepped out to see her father and step-mother. She closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Nanao said. "She is a handful with the maids and Nana doesn't spend too much time with her."

"It's okay," Kagome said. "I always wanted a little sister," Kagome admitted. "Now I have two little sisters and two little brothers." She smiled.

"I would say give it time, but Nana hasn't warmed at all to having a little sister," her father said.

"It does take time. Oyasumi nasai, papa, suteppu haha." She gave a polite bow and entered her room. She closed the door and went through her bed time routine before climbing into bed. She turned off her bedside lamp and was asleep in a few moments.

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~

It was lunch time and this time, Nana had taken the offered lunch, but traded it with her best friend. She knew Kagome was sitting with the host club and she could see her brother sitting at the table in front of her. He was talking with his friends about what a great cook Kagome was. She scowled.

"Are you sure I can have this?" Her best friend asked.

"Yes, Satsuki. My half-sister made it." She dug into the gourmet lunch her best friend traded with her.

"It looks so good." She took a bite and couldn't help but to give a groan. "You are so lucky to have a sister that is this good a cook. I have never tasted anything this good." She continued to eat. She opened the bottom to see a slice of cake. She took a bite. "Oh. This red velvet cake is divine."

Nana's eyes widened slightly and she looked at the note that had come with her lunch, that she didn't bother to read.

 _I saw how much you liked the red velvet cake, so I saved you the last slice. I hope you have a great day!_

 _Kagome_

She looked disappointed but it was lost on her friend, whom was in bliss. She refused to eat the lunch her half-sister made, and she was regretting it. That red velvet cake happened to be her favorite now. She looked over to see Kagome sitting with the host club. The twins seemed to be picking food from the honor student's lunch and Kagome was smiling, chop sticks in her mouth. Tamaki was fussing over the twins. They seemed to get along nicely, if a bit weirdly. It made her a bit sad. Her friends were a bit girly and refrained from doing anything that would make them seem wild. They were supposed to be refined young women.

He was eating his lunch. He was glad Kagome could cook, but at this rate, he would get fat. He wouldn't let that happen. His friends were saying he was lucky to have someone that cared enough to make him lunch. He had to agree. She had gotten him out of trouble with his father twice so far. She cared about him. Usually his mother would comfort him and Nasaka would seek him out when she needed comfort because Nana wouldn't. He was glad to have someone he could lean on.

The end of the day came and Kagome was setting up her section for the club time. There was a pot of tea and a three-tiered tray of what looked to be mochi and tiramisu. Several cups were on a small set of shelves she set up nearby, with small dishes sitting on the top. There was her couch and a table with three other couches. The table was close enough to all of the couches. A few chairs were nearby as well. She made it so she would be able to see all of the people she was hosting. She took her seat next to the host king a minute before the doors were set to open. She was dressed in the club provided dress. She would see about designing her own dress for the club soon.

The doors opened and they gave their customary greeting. Kagome stood and made her way to her area, a group of five males following her. She sat on her couch and gave them a smile, inviting them to sit. They sat wordlessly and they nodded when she offered them tea. She could tell they were shy first years. She gave them a smile and they blushed. Two more males joined them. She recognized them from a few of her classes. She smiled and offered them tea. They accepted and took the couch closest to her couch. She smiled as they sipped their tea. She placed small plates on the table with little forks. They took a few mochi and ate them.

"These are delicious," one of them said, placing the mochi down. He dabbed the corners of his mouth. He took a sip of tea. He was being polite with his eating. He was taught to have manners in front of ladies, and Kagome looked to be a proper lady. "This tea is perfect. Where did you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it anywhere," Kagome said. "I grew it and dried it myself." She smiled. "It's a hobby of mine."

"I am sure my grandfather would like the tea." He smiled. He was more confidant with himself.

It was at this time that the doors were thrown open. Everyone turned to see the form of Naosuke. He headed straight for Kagome with a smile on his face. It was odd for most of the room. "Ane."

"Ototo." She stood and everyone watched on. He held out his test and she looked at it. She smiled. "Good job." She handed it back to him. "I'm proud of you." He blushed and his eyes widened a little bit. His parents never said they were proud of him.

She sat back on her couch and he flopped down onto it, placing his head into his sister's lap. He reached over and grabbed a mochi from the tray. He took a bite and gave a low hum. He swallowed it before eating the rest of it. He wiped his fingers on a napkin.

Some girls blushed at the two. Two more males sat with them and a few girls inched closer. The proper male had his eyebrow twitching. It had to do with the way Naosuke was behaving in front of ladies.

"Ane," he said from her lap before offering her a bite of his mochi. Kagome took it before taking a sip of her tea.

"You missed a spot, ototo." She dabbed at the corners of his mouth, drawing more girls closer. One looked to see the tray and hesitated before coming closer. She took a seat between two of the older males before taking a saucer and a mochi. Kagome poured her a cup of tea and placed it on another saucer.

She took a bite into the mochi. Her eyes widened. "This is good. Where did you buy them?"

"Ane didn't buy them," Naosuke said. "She made them, and the Tiramisu." He sat up and sat next to his sister. Kagome poured him some tea and he closed his eyes as he sipped the tea. He seemed more relaxed, so a few more girls approached. They took a few seats and were served tea and ate some of the tiramisu or mochi.

"Hisagawa-san?" One of the males said.

"Yes?" They both said at the same time. They smirked.

"Hisagawa-chan," he corrected. He blushed. He should have known they both would have answered.

"Yes?" She looked at the second-year male.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He seemed curious and it was what the other guys wanted to know.

"I don't," she said. She took a sip of her tea. She knew more questions would be coming.

"What do you look for in a guy?" It was another second-year male.

"Well." She placed her tea cup on the saucer she held and placed both on the table before tapping her chin. "Tall, kind, and smart." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "They have to be strong and stand up for what they believe in." She opened her eyes and tilted her head. "Being older than me wouldn't hurt either." They blushed. She was beautiful.

"If I asked you out, what would you say?" He recognized the voice to be his friend, so he opened his eyes.

"I would say not a chance in hell," he said honestly. The thought soured his mood.

"Now ototo." She picked her cup back up. "No need for such language," she said teasingly. "I would still say no. You are younger than me. I don't date people younger than me." She got serious and looked at him with an analytical eye. "I don't get a kind feeling from you. No, you seem arrogant and full of yourself." She took a calculated sip of her tea. She looked him over. "No muscle definition, so you don't seem strong to me."

"You don't know me," he scoffed.

"Oh?" She raised a brow at him. "Youngest child, so you aim high when it comes to the girls you try to court. You feel entitled since you always get what you want. Attached yourself to my brother because you thought he was heir to father's company. Flirt with any girl you find attractive, which means you are a player. You think you are smart, but your intelligence is only average at best. You are wearing a uniform made of a slightly more expensive material, so you want to flaunt your family's wealth." He seemed to get red. Naosuke was smirking next to her and the others were hiding laughs in their tea cups. "I've learned to read people, seeing as I grew up on a shrine."

He stood up and stormed out of the room.

Club hours came to an end rather quickly. They cleaned up and Kagome changed. She came out in her priestess garbs. "Ootori-san, can Naosuke join the host club?" She looked at the other second year.

"He's nothing special," Tamaki said with a shrug. In seconds, he was being held up in the air by the front of his uniform.

"Don't you dare say that," Kagome seethed. "You may not see him as anything special, but I do." She dropped the tall blonde. "And if he doesn't join, then I can't be part of the host club." She turned away.

"Profits went up with his appearance," Kyoya said. "I do not see why not." He closed his laptop. "Welcome to the host club, Hisagawa-kun."

"Morinozuka-senpai, can I have a word with you?" Kagome asked. He gave a slight nod and she approached him. She watched Kyoya leave the room with the others. "Do you think you could tutor me in math? I'm not doing bad, but I want to do better." He nodded. "Thank you." She smiled at him and they left the club room last, Nasaka waiting at the door.


	4. Warning

Chapter 4: Warnings

Naosuke watched Kagome and Nasaka interact. Nana was sitting texting on her phone, a scowl on her face. He knew Nana didn't like either sister because now she wasn't the only girl or even oldest girl. He thought his life would be worse with her there, now that he wasn't taking over his father's company. If he was completely honest with himself, it was freeing. He never wanted to take over the company. He was now free to do something he wanted to do.

Kagome was smiling at their youngest sister. She was talking animatedly about her day and how her best friend loved her cooking. Kagome had even gone to the trouble to pack a little bit extra, including dessert. He knew how good her cooking was. He loved it, and the desserts. She just gave off this calm feeling. He felt relaxed and it was great she was willing to help him so much Nana didn't understand that, but Nasaka did. Kagome was actually helping their sister with her homework on the drive home. It was a bit long, after all. He was in a better mood after she basically lied to the host club's face. He was hoping that they could accept him.

He received a text and saw that it was from the "friend" Kagome had humiliated in the host club. He was receiving a string of texts from him. He was going off on him for not sticking up for him while his sister insulted him. He didn't need that sort of friend and he had easily told him so. He continued to rant and rave about what a horrible friend he was and that he and his sister would regret their treatment of him. He scoffed and easily ignored the remainder of the texts coming in, being able to shut off notifications for the number. He shoved his phone back into his pants pocket and crossed his arms.

"Is everything okay, ototo?" Kagome gave him a concerned stare.

"Everything is fine, ane," he said. "Just someone I thought was my friend going off on me." She nodded and looked at the gate coming into view.

"If you say so." She grabbed her bag and bento and slid out of the car after the door was opened. She didn't completely believe him. She helped Nasaka out and Naosuke got out after him and helped Nana out of the car. They headed into the house but their parents weren't there to greet them.

"Your father has more work then usual," a man said as he walked into the room, "And your mother had to meet an important client. She will be late home as well." Nasaka was sad, but Kagome got the feeling that this happened often.

"Thank you for informing us," Kagome said as she led them further into the house. Nana scoffed and headed up to her room.

"I'm going to go do my homework," Naosuke said. "Let me know when dinner is ready." A maid nodded.

"Ane, since I finished my homework, can you play with me?" Nasaka asked.

"Alright." She smiled and Nasaka dragged her off to a toy room on the first floor.

Dinner was uneventful, though a little lonely. Nanao and her father hadn't come back yet from work and she could sense how it affected the other three. They were upset by it and she hoped that this never happened when she became a mom.

He arrived home just after midnight, knowing his children should be asleep and his wife might be asleep as well. The house was quiet and he knew all the maids and butlers were home for the night. There was a light he could see on in the distance and so he approached to see his eldest awake. She seemed to be just finishing up cooking something.

"Why are you still awake, Kagome-chan?" He looked at her.

"I figured you would be hungry when you got home." She held forward a plate of food. "I don't really sleep that much." She seemed to be thinking. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, musume," he said affectionately as he sat on a stool in the kitchen. He started to eat the food his daughter made for him.

"Ano, I know you and step mother are really busy with work, but I couldn't help but notice how sad it made the others feel." She lowered her head when he looked at her. "Nana seemed angry, but I think it is to hide her sadness. Nasaka is forgiving, but she still tried not to cry and Naosuke, he tries to be strong for them, but his sadness seemed to be the greatest."

"Sometimes it cannot be helped, musume. You will see that when you are older and have to take over for me." He patted her head. "Head to sleep now. You have school in the morning."

"Hai." She turned and headed out of the kitchen. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for her siblings. This is the first time she had to deal with this, but they probably had to deal with it for most of their lives. But she would be there for them now.

He laid in bed looking at the ceiling, his wife asleep next to him. He was thinking about what his eldest said. He knew he worked long hours, but he never really thought about how it would affect his children. It couldn't be helped though. The business took a lot of time and energy to run. They were one of the largest technology businesses. They researched and developed a lot of things from next generation weapons to advanced circuitry for computers and other types of technology. His wife didn't usually work long hours. She was an appraiser for art and antiques. Her work load was often dependent on the client. It was her family business and she happened to be the only child of her parents. They were still alive but they retired after Nasaka was old enough to go to school. Now they traveled the world and wrote about it. She took over for them.

His wife shifted in her sleep and threw a slender arm across his stomach, her leg wrapping around his and she nuzzled his chest before settling again. He sighed. This life couldn't be helped.

Kagome looked over the bentos and placed the finishing touches before closing them and wrapping them up. She slid the chopstick cases into the folds and stood to get her sister ready for school. She was actually surprised to see Nasaka awake, Naosuke in her room and handing her a backpack and her shoes. She took it sleepily. Her hair was brushed out and placed in a simple braid. She was still tired.

"Ohayo, ane," he greeted her once he realized she was standing there.

"Ohayo, ototo, imouto." She smiled at them both. "You got her ready for school?"

"Well, the maid was having a hard time and I figured you were busy making lunch," he said with a blush.

"Thank you." She walked with them down the hall and to the front door where their parents stood with Nana. A few maids were standing with the bento boxes she made. She thanked them and handed out their lunches before they left for the day.

The day progressed as any other day would and Kagome and Naosuke found themselves in the host club setting up the area they shared. There was a pot of tea, fresh cut fruit, madeleines, and macarons. She had already changed into her hostess dress and placed her hair into a braid over her shoulder. She looked her brother over, suggesting he loosen the tie a bit and unbuttoning a few buttons toward the top of the shirt and untucked his shirt. She ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a slightly bed head look with his longer hair. They took their positions, him leaning against the arm of the couch next to his sister. His hands were in his pockets. The doors opened and they welcomed their guests. The girls blushed at the hint of skin Naosuke was showing. They murmured and blushed and some followed him and his sister, as well as a group of males.

Kagome sat and Naosuke laid his head in her lap after she served everyone tea. She ran her fingers through his hair as she talked with the group around them. The girls just blushed and watched as his hair slipped easily through her fingers. He had closed his eyes and his legs were crossed at the ankles, feet propped up on the arm of the chair. He felt something pressed to his lips and parted them to take a bite of what was offered him. It turned out to be a macaron. He hummed and swallowed.

The girls blushed at the exchange and whispered about how attractive he was. The boys wished they were in his position.

"Ah, I just remembered," she said as she looked at one of the males. "You said yesterday that your grandfather would like the tea." She reached down to a bag she had resting next to her feet. She pulled out a small cloth satchel and offered it forth to him. "This is the last of this batch, but I brought in a different batch to try."

"Ano, arigato." He took the offered satchel. He was surprised. He didn't think she would remember. He placed it in his school bag and took a sip of his tea. It had a floral note to it. "This one is delicious too. A sweet floral note."

"What brand of tea is this?" One of the girls asked. She was a third year. She took another sip. "And what bakery did you buy the pastries from?" It was obvious that this was her first time requesting her and her brother.

"Oh, you can't buy this tea anywhere," Kagome said. She sipped her tea.

"And you can't buy the pastries anywhere either," Naosuke said as he sat up. He picked up a strawberry and bit into it, the juices dripping from the corners of his mouth. A few of the girls blushed at the sight.

"Why not?" She looked disappointed.

"Ane makes the pastries," Naosuke said.

"Hisagawa-chan also grows and dries the tea," the male she gave the tea to said. He sipped the tea, taking his time to try to figure out the blend. He liked it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I can't tell what this blend is."

"It is a young white tea leaf with hibiscus flowers and sakura." He nodded.

"Is there anyway I can buy some tea from you?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," Kagome said. "Give me a second." She stood and headed into the kitchen area. She set some into another satchel she had and walked back out. She held it forward and the female took it and smelled it before smiling. Something about it was comforting.

"Here." She handed her some yen she had on hand and tucked the satchel into her bag to take home.

Club hours soon ended and it found her waiting for the limo with her brother and sister and her senpais. When the limo pulled up they got in and drove to the Hisagawa estate. When they got there, they got out and Honey ran off to play with Nasaka. She went to the study with Mori and Naosuke went to his room to get changed and to do his homework. It was just about a normal day in the Hisagawa estate.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5: Dinner

He got home just before dinner. It was another long day at work and he was just glad to be home with his wife and children. He could hear laughter from the toy room and looked inside to see his youngest playing with what looked to be a blonde boy. He was wearing the high school uniform, so it confused him. He shrugged it off and walked past the study which had shelves full of books on the walls, a fireplace against one wall and a desk for each of his children, though they hardly used this room for homework, preferring to do their homework in the confines of their rooms. There were even a few couches to relax on. He looked inside to see his eldest sitting at the desk with a tall boy. They seemed to be studying, so he continued towards his office. The door was open, so he knew they couldn't possibly do anything improper.

He walked past his wife's open door of her home office. She had a few items she needed to look over sitting around the room, documents kept next to them. She looked to be hard at work. He continued and entered his own office and grabbed a handle of scotch and a crystal glass. He poured four fingers into the cup and topped the handle before sitting in the leather chair by his fireplace. The maid had lit the fireplace as he had requested so he took a moment to watch the flames flicker. It was warm and the smell of it relaxed him. He took a gulp of his drink and sighed, further relaxing. This was the life to him, still able to hear the dull sounds of his youngest daughter's laughter. It was not something he often heard in his home.

"Sir, dinner is ready," a man said from the doorway.

"I will be there in a moment." He could hear the faint steps of the man leaving. He swished the liquid in his glass for a minute before polishing it off and placing it in the sink of the mini bar in his office. He walked to the dining room to wait for the rest of his children. His youngest was already in her seat and his wife was in her own seat. Nana came storming in, still on her phone. She sounded like she was in a heated debate about one thing or another. She hung up just before she took her seat. Naosuke was the next to enter. He seemed to be looking over a bit of homework. He was starting to wonder what was taking his eldest so long.

"Ane wanted to walk Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san out to their ride," Nasaka said. He nodded and looked at his phone when it vibrated. It was about a meeting in the future about a deal he was trying to make with one person or another.

"Thank you again for tutoring me, Mori-senpai. I understand it a lot better now." She smiled up at her tall senior.

"Ah." He ruffled her hair.

"I will see you and Honey-senpai at school tomorrow." They shorter blonde smiled.

"It was fun playing with Nasaka-chan," Honey said with a smile. Usa-chan was in his hands.

"Are you sure you two can't stay for dinner? I feel bad just kicking you out like this."

"Father expects me home for dinner," Mori said.

"Yeah, so does my dad. Maybe next time." They climbed into the limo and she waved before heading back into the house. She walked into the dining room and took her seat. Her father signaled for dinner to start.

"You were in the study," he pointed out to Kagome.

"Hai, Mori-senpai was tutoring me in math." She looked to her father.

"Oh look, something you aren't good at," Nana said snidely.

"Everyone has something they aren't good at," Kagome said, seeing no insult in her words. She took a bite of the food in front of her. "Ah, father, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"After dinner," he said, and she nodded. She looked to Nasaka, who was slowly looking more tired than the minute before. She excused herself to put her to bed before she fell over in her seat. She lifted her little sister into her arms and carried her off.

"Naosuke," he called to his son. He looked at him.

"Hai, father?" What did he do now?

"You seem to be getting along better with Kagome."

"Hai." He didn't know what this was about. "She's helped me these last few days with school work. She has offered support and comfort. She is what a big sister should be." His father nodded.

"And you stepped up this morning with Nasaka."

"Kagome would have done it, if she wasn't busy cooking for us," he reasoned. "Nasaka is difficult with the maids."

"She is. It is her small way of rebelling." He looked at Nana. She was looking at her phone, waiting to be dismissed. "She wants affection, as all children do. I am glad that you do show her affection."

"She is sleeping now," Kagome said as she entered the room again. She made to sit again but stopped at her father's words.

"Nana, Naosuke, you are dismissed." They stood and walked from the room, Nana texting someone. Naosuke picked up the paper he had been looking over.

"Ane, can you help me with my history assignment when you are done?" She nodded, and he left.

He stood and had his daughter follow him to his study. He grabbed another four fingers of scotch and sat in his leather chair and she took the other one he took a sip before turning to her. "What did you want to talk about, musume?" He slowly swirled the glass.

"I wanted to know if I could make a few alterations around the house and my room." She was trying not to play with her hands.

"Alterations?" He looked at her. She was nervous.

"Well, I took to running around the perimeter of the back of the house. It is bumpy, and I was just wondering if I could have it paved so I don't get hurt."

"You run around the entire perimeter of the back?" She nodded. "Do you know how much running that is?"

"Just over three kilometers," she stated matter-of-factly. She didn't seem to think that it was a big deal.

"Yes." He leaned back into his chair. "Very well, I will look into it." He took another sip.

"Ano, I also wanted to change my room around. I know you must have spent a lot of money doing it, but…."

"It's your room, musume. Have the design drawn up and I will have it done."

"Thank you." She smiled, a little less nervous. "I also wanted to start a garden."

"A garden?" He was somewhat surprised.

"Yes. When I lived on the shrine with my mother, I grew tea, fruits, vegetables, and herbs. I kind of miss home sometimes, so maybe if I had a garden…."

"Alright." He nodded. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible while she was here, so why not.

"Thank you!" She leapt up and hugged him. He was surprised so could only place his free hand on her back. She pulled back and blushed. "Good night, father." He nodded and watched her go. That was not a talk he thought he was going to have with her. It was better than the talk he had playing in his head. No way did he want to talk to her about her having a boyfriend. It was too soon for that.

She knocked on her brother's door and he looked up from his desk. She entered, and he handed her his assignment, which was answering questions from the text. She knew he just wanted to make sure he was not mistaken in his answers. She was glad to see he wasn't.

"Everything is right, ototo. Remember, don't second guess yourself. You make mistakes when you do." He nodded and placed his school work away. She got up to leave but his question stopped her.

"What did you talk to father about?" He was curious.

"About starting a garden and changing my room. It's nice, but not something I am comfortable with." He nodded. "I will probably only tell him what I need. I prefer doing things for myself." He nodded. He could tell from the lunches she packed for them. Admittedly, he thought her cooking was better than the gourmet lunch the school sold. He didn't think he could marry someone that couldn't cook.

"If you need help, let me know." She nodded and left him alone. He looked around his large room. He was sitting at his desk, which was closer to the door to his room. Further in was a seating area in front of a large television. He had a wall of movies and video games. There was a wall full of manga behind the couch. There was a closed door slightly further in. It was his personal bathroom and walk in closet. There was a set of stairs that led up to his large bed. He loved his room, so he wondered what his sister didn't like about her room, if it was anything like his room.

She looked around the room. It was nice and crispy, but it looked too much like a magazine photo. Her bed was too soft. The clothes were nice, but she couldn't see herself wearing them. She wasn't one to watch movies and television. She preferred reading and being active. She knew what she wanted to do with the room and made a list of things she wanted. She was going to have her father get rid of what was in her room. She changed and easily climbed into bed. She was going to be up early.

He placed in the order to have the perimeter paved first thing in the morning and told the head of staff about it. He ordered some equipment for a garden to be delivered the next day. He was just waiting for what she wanted to do with her room. He sighed. It was such a long day and tomorrow would probably be a long day as well.

Author's Note: 3 kilometers is just under two miles. The perimeter of the back of his house is two miles. Four fingers is a measurement for things like scotch and brandy meaning where four fingers would be from the bottom of the glass.


	6. Mean Girls

Chapter 6: Mean Girls

She followed her usual routine and grabbed the list of things she wanted for her room before walking out of the kitchen with the bento boxes she took to making and her school bag. Her miko garbs were cleaned to perfection and her hair was pulled into her customary low ponytail. A few people had whispered about it when she showed up to school in it and several had asked about in class or during the host club. She had told them, that she was raised on a shrine until recently and felt more comfortable in these clothes then the restrictive dress that was Ouran's female uniform. They could only say that it was modest but suited her. She would only smile.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she headed towards the front of the house where the family was waiting. She handed out the lunches and turned to her father again. "Ano, can you just get these items?" She held forward the list. He looked over it and nodded, still confused.

"It will be here when you get home from school, musume. The current furniture will be setup in a different room, in case you change your mind."

"Arigato." She bowed and got into the car with her siblings.

"What did she ask for?" His wife looked at the list she gave him. Things like cushions, a kotatsu, a low table, futon, partitions, incense holder, incense, and other items they couldn't quite understand why a young girl would want.

"I should have figured she would be…. More traditional." She seemed to nod. "I have an order to put in and work to get to." He kissed her cheek. "I will see you when you get home, koi." He grabbed his briefcase and bento and headed into the awaiting limo.

They made it to school on time and Nana was quick to find her best friend. Naosuke had become estranged from what he thought was his best friend so just headed for class instead. She was just about to head for her own class when she felt a hand ruffle her hair.

"Ohayo, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai." She smiled at her seniors. She remembered something and reached into the bag she had with her. "A bento, as my thanks," she said as she held forward two bento boxes. One was a baby blue with pink bunnies on it and the other was a dark blue with lighter blue and white traditional Japanese wave designs.

"For us?" Honey took the baby blue one and Mori took the offered dark blue box.

"Yes." She blushed slightly. "I know it's not much…"

"Hm." Mori placed his hand on her hair, a very slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"But the lunches you bring always look and smell yummy," Honey said. He was grinning up at her.

The three didn't notice the murmurs going on around them. "Mori-senpai and Hisagawa-senpai look so good together," one of the first-year girls said with a blush on her face. Her friends nodded their agreement, equal blushes on their faces. "They're so lucky Kagome-chan made them lunch," a second year said, tears streaming down his face. His friends nodded their agreement with an equal number of tears. "You really can tell she was raised a commoner," a third-year girl said snidely. "She cooks like a commoner and she dresses like one too." She crossed her arms, her friends standing behind her. You could tell they were the mean girls of the school. "Everything about her screams commoner." She walked towards them and roughly shoved past Kagome, causing her to jerk forward. Mori steadied her as those around her commented on how rude the third-year girl was.

"You okay, Go-chan?" Honey asked her.

"Yeah. I am used to mean girls by now." She dusted her haori off. "We should get to class." They nodded and dropped her off at her class before heading to their own class.

Lunch time rolled around and it found him looking at what he thought was his friends, and the host club. His friends were ignoring him because of what used to be his best friend threatening them. He looked back at the host club to see his sister smiling and waving him over. He turned towards the table and took a seat next to his sister, at the end of the table. Across from him was the youngest Ootori son. He looked at him and nodded before he pulled out his own lunch.

"Go-chan made me and Takashi lunch," Honey said cheerfully as he pulled out the cute lunch box. Mori had his box in front of him. She had her own box in front of her and her chopsticks were in her mouth.

"Senpai, what about us?" The twins harassed, taking a break from stealing food from Haruhi's lunch. Tamaki had been trying to get them to stop. "You always bring your lunch and you make him lunch." They pointed at Naosuke, who was also eating his lunch.

"I think commoner tradition has girls making lunch for the boys they like, and family," Kyoya said. Kagome blushed.

"It's nothing like that, senpai," Haruhi said. "Though it does occasionally happen. There are other reasons to do things for people, like, to say thank you." She continued to eat as the twins went back to trying to steal food from her.

"Oh?" He took some notes down.

Mori blushed but no one seemed to notice. He opened the bento to see onigiri, tempura, kappamaki, and salmon rolls with a small container of soy sauce. There was a dab of wasabi and ginger off to the side. He lifted it off and looked inside the next layer to see a fresh salad with carrots, tomato, cucumber, and a container of sesame dressing. Lifting that off, he came to the last layer, which had different kind of tea cakes with different designs on them. They all looked intricate and like they took a lot of time.

"Wow!" Honey looked at the top layer to see teriyaki chicken with rice, pickled ginger, and a small salad. Lifting the next layer, he saw a slice of strawberry cake with fresh strawberries. The last layer held chocolates. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. He looked at his cousin's lunch to see that it was different from his own. It was more thought out where his was food that tasted good. He took a peak at Kagome's lunch to see fresh fruit, a salad, grilled salmon on a bed of rice with lemon. There were no sweets, but hers was balanced and more towards healthy food. Her brother's lunch looked more geared to comfort for the top layer, a salad for the middle layer, and a French pastry in the bottom. "Go-chan, how do you plan your lunches?"

The others looked up to see the four lunches were different. Naosuke was just noticing this now.

"Well," she said as a thoughtful look came to her eyes. "You like things that taste good and sweets. Yours was easy. I like healthier food so that is what I packed for myself. As for my ototo, I know he has a few tests today, so I packed him comfort foods to help him relax." She smiled. "Though I still want him to eat something healthy or he'll get fat," she said jokingly.

"Ane," he complained weakly, but it was true. The food was making him feel better about the tests he had to take.

"As for Mori-senpai's food, I know he has kendo and karate practice, so I tried to make his lunch based off muscle recovery, energy renewal, and food that can help him focus. The tea cakes were just a creative extra touch." She smiled.

"You seem to know a lot about the human body," Kyoya interjected.

"I do want to be a doctor," Kagome said with a shrug. "Call it the caring part of me." She went back to eating.

Mori looked at the food, now realizing the type of thoughts she went to when it came to planning lunch. It meant a lot that she would go through the trouble to make him something that would help him in the long run. He bit into the food and hummed lowly. He could appreciate food like this for lunch.

Club time rolled around, and Kagome was finishing up setting up her area. She set out the tea cakes she went through the trouble of making this morning. Each one was different from the last one, even if they tasted the same between the color schemes. She had a pot of tea set up on the table. Her tea seemed to be popular, so she made sure to bring extra. She took her position just as the doors opened. With the customary greeting the club began.

Naosuke sat with her on the couch. He could see the same third year from the day before. She was sipping the tea. She hadn't grabbed a tea cake yet, but she could see some others eating them and sipping tea. He noticed another girl and her posse come in. They usually requested Kyoya but they were approaching him and his sister now. He was suspicious, but Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. He leaned back into the couch and a girl shyly sat next to him, all her attention on him. He wasn't really sure who she was.

"Ano, Hisagawa-kun, I am Hisoka Aoi." She was blushing. "I am in class with you." She was shy and had freckles on her face. Her hair was short and raven, eyes a purple color. She was playing with the skirt of her dress.

"Ah, sorry. I am not sure who you are." He was uncertain.

"It's okay. I don't think anyone knows who I am." She looked down at her lap. "Can I just sit here? I won't cause any issues."

"My ototo has no issue with that, right?" He nodded. "Here, have some tea." She placed a tea cup on a saucer and filled it with tea.

"Hisagawa-chan's tea blends are really good," the second-year male said. He seemed to become a regular for her. "And the pastries and deserts she sets out are fresh and delicious." The first-year girl blushed and sipped the tea. It was warm and fragrant.

The third-year girl glared down at a first-year male that was sitting across from the Hisagawa siblings. He stammered and moved, taking his two friends with him. She sat down with her two friends on either side of her. She poured herself some tea and they followed her lead. She looked directly at Kagome before taking a sip. "How can anyone drink this swill?" She said after swallowing. "It tastes like toilet water." Her two friends nodded in agreement, though they thought she was crazy for saying such a thing.

"Takashi, isn't that the girl that shoved Go-chan this morning?" Honey asked his silent cousin.

"Ah." They looked on, like the rest of the hosts ready to jump in if they had to.

"How would you know what toilet water tastes like, unless you drank toilet water before." Naosuke said with a malicious smirk, ready to defend his ane.

She sputtered as everyone tried to hide their laughs. "You know what I mean," she scoffed back at him.

"Frankly I don't," Naosuke said, dropping the smirk he had on before. "You've insulted my ane's hard work and dedication, and that I cannot stand for."

"I have to agree with Hisagawa-kun," the second-year male said. "The tea she makes is delicious and fills one with warmth." He took another sip. "Grandfather thinks the same thing. Might I introduce myself. Second-year from class A, Tatigawa Satoshi, fourth generation tea connoisseur." He took another calculated sip of tea. "I enjoyed a blend of tea with my grandfather that she made. It was not this particular blend, but it was good. This one happens to be my favorite so far."

"Thank you, Tatigawa-kun," Kagome said with a smile. "I didn't know someone with such an expert pallet enjoyed the teas I blend in my free time." She turned sharp eyes on the third-year girl. "And who may you be?"

She scoffed and pushed her hair over one shoulder. "Tatsuya Tsubaki. My family…."

"Manufactures things like perfume, shampoos, conditioners, makeup, and the like. All of which are full of nitrates and aren't good for skin or hair," Kagome mocked.

She was furious and red in the face. "I'll have you know my family's products are used in places like Paris. Models use them."

"I can see you use it as well." She set her cup down, everyone watched with morbid fascination as Kagome uncrossed her legs and straightened out her skirt. She closed her eyes and took a sniff. "You see, there is a difference between me and you. I happen to make my own shampoo and conditioner and body wash. I haven't found a single one of your over priced products that I would use willingly." She leaned forward and took a few strands of the other girl's hair into her hand and sniffed it, taking in the scents and having to hold back a fit of coughs. "The scent you use," she said, finally opening her eyes and looking the older girl in the eyes. "It is over powering to mask the scent of the chemicals they use. Your family boasts stronger, healthier hair. At a distance, it looks shiny and taken care of, but it feels brittle and ready to break." She allowed the strands to slip through her fingers to land back amongst the rest of her hair.

Naosuke took hold of some of Kagome's hair and held it to his nose as he took a small sniff. The other girls blushed, and the males were speechless, wondering how this would play out. "A soft scent of lavender and magnolia," he commented lowly and everyone hushed to hear him. "Silky and shiny with not a single split end." He let the hair slip from his fingers. "Ane, do you have anything I can use?"

"I can blend you something later, ototo." She looked over at him. "I was thinking a warm sandal wood with a citrus green tea." He nodded.

Tsubaki looked flabbergasted at the response she got from the second-year female. She seemed sweet so she thought the girl was a push over, but something fierce hid behind those sweet blue eyes and charming smile. She gave and aggravated sound and made to throw her tea in Kagome's face, but a hand held her wrist firmly. It was not enough to harm but it was restraining. She looked back to see the usually bubbly third-year male standing behind her.

"Try to harm Go-chan again, and you won't like the results," he warned, a scowl on his face. She got up and stormed out of the room with her two friends following after her.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni-kun," Kagome said with a smile.

"You should be careful with what you say, Go-chan," he said.

"If I just roll over, her behavior will not change. No, it would get worse. You have to remember Mitsu-kun, females can be very vindictive and cruel. By standing up to her and knocking her down a few pegs, her attitude may change for the better. If not, I might have to actually use my claws instead of just displaying them." She looked into his eyes. "I do appreciate you and Takashi worrying about me, but I grew up with bullies that would rather use fists instead of words. I have dealt with a lot in my life. I will not break, and I will remain strong. You will see." She lifted him into her arms and approached Mori. "I apologize for worrying you, Takashi. I will try to be more careful." He rubbed her hair and the others just took the moment in.

"You owe us lunch as an apology." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"That is enough excitement for one day,"Kyoya said, closing the doors of the club early that day.


	7. Just Another Day

Chapter 7: Just Another Day

They made it home quickly enough after school. He was still in a sour mood after that confrontation with that rude third-year girl. Her attitude had been atrocious and not something Kagome deserved. Kagome was always nice to everyone and had never done anything directly or indirectly to that Tsubaki bitch, as he would call her. He wasn't really one to call anyone a bitch, but the term fit her to a t.

"Don't worry so much about it, ototo," Kagome told him as Nasaka packed away her homework. "I don't let the words of a pitiful girl affect me."

"She was going to throw hot tea in your face," he nearly snarled back.

"Mitsukuni stopped her though," Kagome said.

"Someone tried to hurt ane?" Nasaka asked, tears in her eyes.

"Nothing of the such was going to happen," Kagome assured the young girl with a smile. "Your ane is psychic." She winked at the girl.

"Really?" She looked excited.

"Don't put ideas in her head," Nana said.

"Someone had a bad day," Kagome said. "Do you want to talk about it?" She gave her sister a pleading look. "I might be able to help."

"Why would I talk about anything with you? Not like you can do anything about it anyways." She looked outside the window.

"Don't mind her, ane. She's probably just on her period." Nana bristled at his words.

"That isn't it," Kagome said. "You can't blame female's behavior on their periods, ototo. That isn't right." She was scolding him, and he looked away. "But really, Nana, if you need anyone to talk to, I am here." She looked just as upset so Kagome turned away from her. "And how was your day, imouto?" She looked at the girl with a smile.

"It was okay, I guess," she said, smile fading. "I aced all of my tests, but a boy was picking on me." She seemed genuinely upset about it.

"Oh? What is this boy's name?" She was looking for any possible way to make it better for her imouto.

"Tatigawa Hibiki," she said.

"I will have a talk with his brother tomorrow, okay?" The young girl nodded and got out after the limo door opened. She headed in with her siblings. Mori couldn't tutor her today because he had a kendo class he had to teach for his family. She could understand. They all had family obligations.

"Ane, can you play with me?" Nasaka asked her.

"I'm sorry imouto, I have to go setup my room." She watched Nasaka get disheartened. "But if you want, you can come with me." She brightened up.

"I want to see your room," she said excitedly.

"Alright, just try not to get in my way, okay?" She nodded quickly, and they headed up the stairs.

"You know she cares, right?" Naosuke asked Nana.

"It could all just be an act," she commented.

"I doubt it." He seemed to shrug. "She's helped me a lot, Nasaka looks up to her, because you ignore her. I think you should at least try to get to know her. You'd be surprised." He headed up the stairs. "I'm going to get changed." He waved over his shoulder.

"She took everything away from us. Why can't you see that?" She whispered. She was sad now that everyone was gone.

-Scene Change-

Kagome heard her whispered words and sighed. She knew her sister was having a hard time with this. Change was hard, but she wanted to show her that change could be a good thing. She just went back into her room and had setup her large futon in the area she was going to sleep in that was up the stairs in a loft like area of her room. She set up the partition to give that area more privacy and placed on it some linens. She had a short stand next to it with a picture of her mother, Souta, and her grandfather. Miroku's rosary was sitting with it in a glass case. It was a gift from him after the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha's necklace was with it and a pendant from Sango with it. There was Shippo's favorite wooden top in a corner of the stand. She smiled sadly at the relics before going back down the stairs into the main area of her room. She set up an armoire under the stairs and stored inside of it some of her dried tea leaves and medicinal herbs. Inside the closed doors was a kettle and tea pot with some tea cups. In one of the drawers was a calligraphy set with strips of paper to make ofudas and other good luck charms. In another drawer was spare cushions for kneeling on. She had setup a table by the armoire and next to a partition. There was a cushion placed with it. There was another low table with cushions placed on each side with a partition on the right and wall on the left. Going back into the larger portion of her room, she saw the Zen garden she had setup in a corner, the tools for it set in a small cabinet next to it. It was only a four by four box with several rocks surrounded by sand. Next to the shed was a set of shelves, some bonsai tree set on it. Another partition was setup and after it was a place to burn incense with a cabinet with different incense. There was a bamboo fountain and a cushion for her to meditate on. Another partition was set up, and after that was the kotatsu and several shelves of books and Knick knacks she had. There were a few pictures and a few antiques she had gotten her grandfather to give her. There were a few traditional musical instruments in this area. After that was the door that led to her private bathroom and walk in closet.

"Are we done now?" Nasaka whined. She was tired of moving things around.

"Yes," Kagome told her with a smile. Nasaka gave a small cheer and finally looked around. It seemed warm but there was a spiritual feel about it all and she could see all the fairytales and myths that lined her sister's shelves.

"Sugoi! You have a lot of books." She looked excited and bounced over to the bookshelves. "Grimm's Fairytales?"

"Yes. They are like snow white and beauty and the beast, but slightly darker. You shouldn't read those until you are a bit older." Nasaka nodded and continued to look.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome went to answer it.

"It's dinner time," the maid said, and Kagome called Nasaka over and walked down the stairs with her. The maid peaked in before closing the door.

They made it to the dining room with Nasaka talking quickly and excitedly. She was asking for a story before bed and Kagome was more than happy to oblige her sister. They took their seats as their father came in and took his seat. When everyone was seated, the maid placed food on the table and left quickly and quietly.

Kagome listened to Nasaka talk about her day, but she had her attention on Nana. She was upset, but no one seemed to pay her any mind. She wanted to find out what was wrong but knew Nana wouldn't say anything. It seemed everyone here just paid more attention to themselves or the youngest in the family. Nasaka was very much loved and she could see how the doting she received rubbed Nana the wrong way. Maybe someone at school would know what was wrong. She would have to see.

"Ane has traditional Japanese instruments in her room," she managed to catch. Nana tried to hide her interest, but Kagome caught it, even if she didn't make it known.

"I didn't know she played," her father commented. He looked at her.

"I only dawdle," Kagome said, a blush on her cheeks. "I don't have too much time for it, with everything else that is going on." She placed her chopsticks down. She was already finished eating and was waiting for her father to dismiss them for the evening. She couldn't help to notice that no one really spent a lot of time together, as far as their parents went. She spent some of her time with Naosuke and Nasaka. The rest of her time was spent at school, on homework, or in the garden she recently started with the items her father provided. The tea was just sprouting.

Her father's phone rang, and he stood to take the business call. He walked out, and they took that as their queue to leave. She left through the backdoor. She was already in her work out clothes. She kept her running shoes near the back. She pulled them on and took off on the recently paved path. It was easier to run the perimeter now. She loved running through the forest at the back of the house. She explored the forest a bit to see a hot spring. She would love to take a dip but she didn't have a towel. There were a few deer that she had seen and a family of foxes. They had a burrow near a cluster of wisteria trees. She usually brought the foxes some scraps of meat, fruits, and veggies in the morning. They often greeted her because of it. She liked them.

She came back to the front of the yard and stretched as she pulled her running shoes off. She walked in and up to her room to see Nasaka asleep on the cushion she used for meditation. She picked her up and walked to her sister's room. She tucked her in and walked back to her room. She closed the door and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She lit an incense and sat in a meditative pose. She would do this for thirty minutes then head to sleep. She was more comfortable now that the room was setup how she liked.

~Scene Change~

Kagome looked around the group in her section to see a new face. She smiled at the first year and poured him some tea. She offered him some mochi. He declined and listened as a third-year girl complimented her on the tea and desserts. He was shy, but he really wanted some advice about girls. "Is there something in particular you need?" She looked at him. He was blushing.

"Ano, if I could speak to you in private, Hisagawa-senpai," he said.

"Hai. Ototo, see to these gentlemen and ladies, and I will be back." She placed her tea cup down on the saucer and stood. He stood up and they left the room. He guided her down a hall and stopped outside a door. It was cracked a little and he looked inside. He blushed. "There is this girl I like, but I don't think she even sees me. How can I get her to see me?" He looked back at her.

She looked in the door to see her sister playing the violin. She smiled and looked at the boy. She moved back. "Well, what do you know about her?" She guided him away from the door to not disturb them.

"She has mastered five musical instruments and is working on three more. She's dedicated to everything she does. Her favorite color is royal blue, even though she claims it is magenta, like her friends." He blushed. "She doesn't feel like she has a family." He seemed sad. "I think it is because they haven't shown up to a single recital." He lowered his head.

"What about her favorite flower?" She wanted him to be happy again. This was also her chance to learn more about her other sister.

"Well if you ask her in front of her friends, she would say roses, because that's what they like, but if you catch her alone, it is apparent that she prefers anemone. She likes dark chocolate over any other chocolate or candy. She prefers tea over coffee, but only drinks coffee in front of her friends. She's smart, but she doesn't want to come off as too smart, especially with her friends. I am sure she is a completely different person than what she puts on for her friends." Kagome nodded.

"I am assuming you are talking about my imouto." He blushed and lowered his head. "It's alright, I won't tell her." She smiled. "Start leaving her small gifts with a note, but don't leave your name. It'll get her to start wondering who it is. The gifts could be her favorite chocolate, her favorite flower, a small trinket, things you think she will like. Write her some poetry. You can leave little hints that it is you without actually saying it. She should be able to piece it together." She patted his shoulder. "I rather she dates someone like you as opposed to who she thinks her friends would want her to date." He nodded. "I have to get back now."

"Arigato, Hisagawa-senpai," he said with a deep bow and she ruffled his hair before leaving him alone in the hallway.

~At the Same Time, Back in The Host Room~

He looked around the group his ane left him with. There was a number of males waiting for his ane to return and a group of females, ranging in age. They were mostly regulars with the occasional new person that was curious about his and his ane's dynamic. Some of the girls looked at him with blushes on their faces.

"Ano, Hisagawa-kun," a girl said shyly with a blush on her cheeks. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She couldn't look at him.

"Iie." He took a sip from his tea cup.

"What do you look for in a girl?" It was another first-year girl he knew.

"It's changed a bit since my ane came into the picture," he admitted. "Before I would have just said someone I found attractive. But now, I would have to say someone that could cook. Yes, a chef's cooking is good, but nothing beats the taste of love when it comes to food. Someone smart and sure of themselves. Someone that is beautiful inside and out." Some of the girls blushed at the determined look on his face. "Someone I can have conversation with, that challenges the way I think and see things. Age doesn't really matter, but I would probably say someone older than me." A few girls looked disheartened at what he said. "Until I find that one special girl, I am not opposed to talking to any of you lovely ladies." He gave them a smirk and they blushed even more.

"Ototo, you weren't breaking too many hearts while I was gone, right?" His ane said from behind him.

"Of course not, ane." He looked up at her. "They asked a question and I answered it as honestly as I could." She nodded as she came around and took her seat again. She sipped her tea and the girls looked at her. To them, it sounded like he wanted to date someone that was like his sister.

"Ah, Tatigawa-kun," Kagome said, seeing the second year that was always here.

"Hisagawa-chan, you can call me Satoshi. We are in the same class, after all." He looked at her and smirked.

"Only if you call me Kagome." He nodded and sipped his tea. "Satoshi-kun, I believe my younger sister, Nasaka is in class with your brother, Hibiki." He nodded. "She told me your brother was picking on her."

"I apologize. I will have a talk with him when I get home."

"Thank you." She smiled. "What did your grandfather think of the tea?"

"He enjoyed it and wanted to know the process and ratios of what you used. He would understand if you didn't want to reveal your secrets."

"A lady doesn't reveal her secrets." He nodded.

Club hours had ended, and it found Kagome walking down the hall to the music room her sister had been in earlier. She noticed that only the director was in, so she came into the room after knocking. He looked at her, not recognizing her.

"Can I help you with something?" He took his glasses off.

"Actually, I heard there was a recital coming up."

"And you want to fill a slot?" He looked at his clipboard.

"No, my younger sister, Nana, is she participating?" He scanned over his clip board.

"Yes. She is playing five different instruments. The ocarina, violin, flute, piano, and the harp." He looked at her. "There was a rumor to there being another Hisagawa sibling. You must be her." She nodded. "Did you want to get a ticket for the recital?"

"I wanted to get five. I know that my father, brother, sister and step mother don't usually go, but I think I might be able to get them to go. Please don't tell her. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright." He got five tickets and she paid for them before slipping them into her bag.

"Thank you." She bowed before running out of the room. She didn't want to keep her siblings waiting too long.


End file.
